The present invention relates to catheters and more particularly to a novel coupler for catheters and a method for using same so as to prevent internal injury to the patient as a result of such use.
Foley catheters are typically designed so that the tip which is inserted into the body communicates with the opposing end of the catheter through the hollow elongated interior of the tube for the drainage or removal of body fluids. In order to assure proper placement of the catheter within the body, an annular inflatable portion is spaced inwardly from the aforesaid tip, is normally deflated, and is inflated after insertion of the tip into the body such as, for example, the urinary bladder. The opposite end of the catheter is provided with a branch arm having a one-way valve structure through which fluid (i.e., water or air) under pressure may be admitted and which communicates with the inflatable annular portion through a narrow elongated passageway lying substantially parallel to the elongated hollow cylindrical interior. By insertion of either water or air under pressure in this manner, the annular portion, when inflated, assumes a substantially toroidal shape and, in the example wherein the Foley catheter is inserted into the urinary blader, serves to retain the tip of the catheter at the entrance of the urinary bladder when in the inflated condition, thereby assuring proper drainage through the opening provided at the tip and through its hollow interior to a waste container which may, for example, be strapped or otherwise affixed to the patient typically at or above the patient's knee.
The patient, upon entering or leaving the bed, may accidentally step upon the waste container or, frequently the waste container may become lodged or snagged upon a stationary member causing the Foley catheter to be pulled outwardly from its position. With the toroidal portion fully inflated, the pulling or dislodging of the Foley catheter from its location in the urinary bladder and through the urethra (urinary canal) will cause severe lacerations and inflict severe pain upon the patient, severe bleeding and the possibility of damage to the external urinary sphyncter with permanent urinary incontinence.